Conversing with the Dead
by JourneyKat
Summary: Jenna is a girl who can see spirits and auras. One day, a male spirit who was once like her arrives and teaches her things. The night after he leaves, notorious mass murderer Jeff the Killer arrives in her bedroom and attempts to kill her. But her lack of fear for death and supernatural abilities interest him and he decides to keep her alive.
1. Prologue

**Yes, I made a new story... Aren't I terrible? I just started making this story about a month ago and didn't have the courage to post it anywhere. But I won't really work on it anymore until I get all the other Zelda ones onto my iPad so I can work on them easier. I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THEM! I've just been lazy. **

**This story is weird. Just a warning... I've been tossing ideas for it around with Trying to Put Pen to Paper who has been very supportive. Thank you! You gave me courage to post it!**

Prologue

"Aunt Mina! Aunt Mina! Can Jeremy and I go play?!" Four-year old me giggles and points to Jeremy.

I liked Jeremy. He's cool and see-through. And he shines blue.

"Ooh, what a cute little child she is! Playing with an imaginary friend!" Aunt Mina laughs to herself.

Aunt Mina shines pink! Lots of people shine different colors.

"No! Jeremy's real and stuff! Can you seeyim?!" I giggle again.

"Oh, sure I can honey!" She tousled my already messy hair.

"Then what's he look like?! He says lots of people don't see him no more." I demanded with a smile.

"Well, uhhh, he's cute! Just like you!" She poked my dimple and I squealed with laughter.

"Yeah, he kinda looks like that! He's got brown hair! And he juss told me he was five!" I yelled.

"Use your inside voice, Jenna." Mina scolded.

"But we're outside." I pointed out, but still lowered my voice so I wouldn't get spanked for not listening.

"Oh, you're right darling! My mistake!"

"Can I play with Jeremy now?!" I jumped up and down while yelling because I could.

"Yes, yes. Of course, child!" She laughed and rubbed her now-probably-aching ears.

"Yays!" I said throwing my arms up as high as I could in the air, "C'mon, Jeremy! We're airplanes! Vroooommm!"

Jeremy and I vroomed through the park, jumping over sticks and puddles pretending they were trees and lakes. Then Auntie Mina told us we had to go home.

"Can Jeremy come with us?!" I begged.

"Well, sure! Why not?" She beamed at me.

"Yayyyy!" I jumped in Aunt Mina's van and Jeremy jumped in with me.

But Jeremy was weird while we were in her van.

"Why you acting so weird now, Jeremy?" I asked him.

"Cuz the last time I was in a big roomy car like this a man took me to a place with lots of trees and put a hole in my chest with a sharp stick." He replied sadly, "That's why no one can see me no more."

"There's a hole in your chest? Can I see?" I asked with curiosity.

"No, it's not there anymore since the man made me invisible." Jeremy shook his head.

"I don't believe you! Show me!"

He rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his red colored, plaid shirt. Like he said, there was no hole.

"You got ribssss!" I laughed at his skinny torso.

He cracked up too and buttoned his shirt back up. When we got home, Jeremy and I played patty-cakes, but it was hard since he couldn't really touch me because I went through him. And he was really cold.

My mommy told me to go to bed and I said goodnights to Jeremy. But he said he'd stay in the house. Then he turned into a pretty blue ball and flew around. He did that sometimes and I thought it was real cool. So I skipped up to my room and my mommy kissed me goodnight.

It got really cold in my room. I shivered and shivered all night long.

"Jenna! Jenna guess what!" Jeremy hopped around next to my bed, waking me up in the middle of the night.

"Wudissit Jeremy?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

Then I shivered and wrapped my soft quiltaround me.

"You can touch me now!"

"I can?"

"Uh huh! I moved things around! So I think you can touch me!"

I experimentally poked his arm. I could feel him! But he was still kinda cold-ish.

"I can feel you! How'd you do it?" I asked excitedly and tried to keep my voice quiet so my mommy wouldn't yell at me.

"I took all the warmness! I'm sorry I got you cold."

"Ok. That's fine. Can you make me warm now?" I asked him politely.

My mommy always told me to ask politely when I wanted stuff. Because people would be nice back, and if I was mean, people wouldn't give me the stuff I wanted.

"No, sorry. I can't put the warm back. But I'll stop taking it, okay?" He smiled.

"Awww okay Jeremy. I need to sleep now!" I yawned and patted his shoulder, "Night night! Don't let the buggies bite!"

Then I went back to sleep. The next day I played with Jeremy. But halfway through the day he started to get all weird again.

"What is it Jeremy? Are you sad?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He sighed, "My mommy is scared and doesn't know what happened to me. I told her where I was put and what the man did, but she didn't know I was there! It made me sad."

"Awww. Can I make you feel better?" I asked.

"..."

"What is it?"

"Nuthin, but... Can you tell YOUR mommy what happened to me? Maybe she can tell my mommy!" Jeremy brightened up at this idea.

"Okay!" I smiled.

I really wanted to make Jeremy happy again. He was my bestest friend!

"Mommy! Mommy!" I ran up to my mommy and pulled on her pant leg.

She was talking to her friend who came over to visit her. Her name was Kellen and she was very nice and always brought me candy.

"Honey, I talking with Kellen." She insisted gently and patted my head.

"Aw, come on Donna. What is it, Jennycake?" Kellen giggled.

"Jeremy wants me to tell mommy something important!" I bobbed up and down because I felt all antsy.

"Alright baby, what does Jeremy say, hum?" Mommy cooed.

"He wants you tell his mommy where he was put! And that a man put a hole in him! With a sharp thing! And there were trees! And that's why no one can see him now!" I still kept bobbing up and down.

Mommy and Kellen were silent. They looked scared.

"WHAT? Jenna, where would you get such an idea!?" Mommy started to yell but she still looked scared.

"But mommy, Jeremy just really wanted me to tell you so you-"

"No! Stop talking about Jeremy! You're not allowed to play with him anymore!" Mommy interrupted me and grabbed my arm.

She dragged me to my room and it made me cry. I sat in there all day and played with Jeremy anyways. He seemed kinda mad at my mommy.

"Hey Jenny, can you promise something for me?" He asked and made a little toy car roll a bit across the carpets.

"Wucha want Jeremy?" I asked quietly cuz I knew sometimes my mommy would listen outside my door.

"Can you not grow up for me? And play with me all the time?" He looked at the ground.

"Yah, I can play with you! But I have to grow up, sorry." I put out my bottom lip to show I was sorry.

"No, you don't have to grow up! You can put something sharp in you! Then it'll make you like me!" He finally looked up at me hopefully.

"But that sounds like it hurts..."

"It only does at first. Then you fall asleep and wake up all invisible!"

"I don't wanna be invisible, Jeremy." I said sadly.

"But, doncha think it'll be fun?" Jeremy began to look less hopeful.

"Well, yeah. But I don't wanna get hurt." I popped my thumb in my mouth and frowned.

"Thumb-sucking is for babies! You're such a baby!" He hollered at me, "You're mean! I thought we were friends!"

I just started to cry with my thumb still in my mouth. He threw my toys at me and broke a doll against the wall. Then he turned into a little blue ball and whizzed past me really fast and angry-like. He went right past my cheek on purpose! Because he burned my cheek when he passed by. I started to scream and cry for my mommy because Jeremy hurt my face!

Mommy ran in really fast and saw my cheek.

"You were right, mommy! I don't wanna play with Jeremy anymore! He hurt my face!" I cried.

That was my first experience with a spirit. He still sometimes comes around. But he's really upset with me for growing up. I told him I was sorry so many times. He's only burnt me twice, the first one I just talked about, and then three years later. Now he barely comes anymore. Probably because I'm 14 now.

Now there are more spirits. All of them whisper and talk to me all the time. It used to be annoying, but I got used to it. They all congregate around me because I can see and hear them. They all want me to tell people what happened to them. I used to try to, but it just scared people so I stopped.

Now I'm an outcast at my school. But I don't mind. I'm never lonely. They always kept me company. The spirits, I mean. Sometimes my teachers think I'm daydreaming in class because I like to watch their little balls of light flit around the room.

I also noticed that people reverberate different colors. My mother was purple, my aunt is pink, and all the spirits that fly around always look like multicolored balls. Each one is a different color.

When two people, or spirits, are the same color, they're either very compatible or very repulsed by each other. I think that these 'colors' I see are actually auras, but I'm not really sure.

Tomorrow was Monday. Fun! Just kidding. I had to go to school. I'd rather stay home all week. I don't learn much there. Just what all the students' dead loved ones want me to tell them. But I can't tell them. Well, I can, but I don't want to get involved in that.

I laid down in my bed and watched the spirits fly around above me. I watched them until my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep.

** I FIXED THEIR DIALOGUE! I updated this so that when young Jenna and Jeremy talk, not everything is spelled weirdly. YOU'RE WELCOME!**


	2. Chapter 1

**IIIII posted another chapter of this... Just because I didn't want to leave that terrible prologue there by itself. And I have like seven chapters of this done. Pfffft.**

Chapter 1

My alarm clock woke me up at six am on the dot. I groaned smacked the alarm clock to get it to shut up. Then I sat up and stared sleepily at my ceiling fan.

Two people, a man and woman, hung from the blades with nooses around their necks.

Weird. Usually it was just one.

"Good morning, Mack. Who's your girlfriend?" I joked sleepily.

He let out a gurgle and a cough. He always did this. Every morning, he would be there. Right when I woke up. So I never turn my ceiling fan on. He might fly off somewhere in the morning.

Many of the spirits always tried to scare me, but I got used to it. However, I don't think Mack was always trying to scare me.

I'm not sure why he's always up there in the mornings. He can't really talk. Some spirits are like this. They are so brutally affected by their deaths, that it effects them in spirit form.

He never told me his real name. I just asked him one time and he let out a noise that sounded like, "MAAACCCKKKKKKKHHH." So now I call him Mack.

I dragged myself out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As always, spirits followed me. They kept turning my electric toothbrush on and off, so I gave up on that toothbrush and used a normal one. I brushed my hair after brushing my teeth and stared my reflection in the mirror. Dull blonde, medium length hair and bangs. And brown eyes as well with freckles on my cheeks. Yep, that's me.

I finished my hair and went back to my room. I got changed while ignoring the immature whispers of the watching spirits.

Sure it was awkward, but I couldn't go to school in my pjs. I looked back up at my ceiling fan blades and sure enough, Mack was gone. But the woman still hung there staring at me.

"Hi." I waved to her indifferently as I buttoned up my plaid shirt.

She didn't reply.

I like plaid for some reason. I think it was because Jeremy always had a plaid shirt on. That was probably it.

I rolled on some antiperspirant and sprayed on some perfume and BAM! Now I smelt nice.

"JENNA! YOU'D BETTER BE UP!" I heard my stepdad yell.

"Yeah! I am! I'm getting my shoes on!" I yelled back truthfully while tying my right sneaker.

"Hurry up! Or I'll make you take the school bus!" He shouted angrily.

My stepfather, Jason, was a very angry person. His aura was light red. It used to be reddish-purple, which was why he and my mom were attracted to each-other. But when my mom died he got very angry and his aura changed. He took custody of me because my real dad ran off before I was born.

I don't really blame him for being so angry all the time. He just really loved my mom and he feels that now she's gone forever. But she's actually here every day. She comes and goes. She died just four years ago when I was ten. So she's been exploring around and checking on other family members.

I remembered that if I took too long, Jason wouldn't take me to school. And I really didn't want to take the school bus. I searched all over for my backpack, but I guess I took too long. I heard Jason slam his bedroom door, which meant he was going back to sleep. Crap.

I finally found my backpack with the aid of several spirits. Then I grabbed my copy of the key to the apartment and slipped it into my pocket along with my phone. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on as I went out the door.

My stepdad wasn't going to drive me anymore, so I had to hurry to the bus stop. Great. I hated Mondays. I sprinted down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator. Taking the stairs would take too long and make me tired.

I rode the elevator down to the base level and bursted out the doors as soon as they opened. I ran all the way to bus stop and made it with a minute or two to spare. I collapsed on the bench next to another kid who ignored me. I didn't mind. I just needed to rest.

"Tell I love him! Tell him Aunt Berta misses him! An-and to eat right so he won't have a heart attack like I did!" A spirit begged me.

I bit my lip and said nothing. I kept glancing at the slightly pudgy boy, wondering if I should. He kept giving me weird looks back.

Finally the bus drove up and I blurted out, "Your Aunt Berta misses you and wants you to eat right to prevent heart attacks!"

"Thank you!" Berta cried out and left.

I jumped into the bus really quick before he could say something back to me. I swear, that boy made extra sure to stay away from me after that. No one really wanted to sit next to me, so I had a whole bus seat to myself.

At least I had one less spirit to worry about. Seemingly out of nowhere, a crumpled up ball of paper hit me on the back of the head and fell beside me on the bus seat. I picked it up and un-crumpled it.

_Your weird. You need to life in semetary._ The note said with a badly drawn tombstone/house thing on it. I'm actually not sure what they were trying to portray here.

"What beautiful grammar and artistry." I said out loud with sarcasm and crumpled the paper back up.

I knew if I tossed it on the ground they would try to rat me out for leaving trash on the bus. So I just put it in one of my jacket pockets until we got to school.

When the bus dropped us off at high school, I put the ball of paper into a recycle bin and went to my locker.

I was a freshman, so I already had enough of a tough time adjusting to high school. But of course, I also had to be a freak who talked to dead people. Yay.

After a grueling half-a-day of confusing algebra, boring history, and a slightly more interesting science class, I finally made it to lunchtime. Good, I was famished because I forgot to eat breakfast.

I lined up for school food, as weird tasting as it was, and paid a dollar and fifty cents for it. A pretty good deal for spaghetti and broccoli. I grabbed a water bottle instead of milk because I wasn't really in the mood for milk.

Then I sat down in my quiet, secluded table in the corner of the cafeteria and munched on my broccoli. I don't really mind eating vegetables.

I saw some girls at their table glancing at me. Oh, great. They were up to something. Probably going to fake-cry to one of the teachers, saying that I was scaring them with ghosts.

Three of them soon got up from their table, as expected, and then walked over to me. For once, they didn't seem full of evil intent. More deceased loved ones of theirs flocked over to me and begged me to tell them things. I struggled to ignore them and pay attention to the girls.

"Hey, Jenna." One girl with blonde streaks in her brown hair greeted me.

I think her name was Mackenzie and her aura was a bluish-green. Most people call her Kenzie.

"Hi..." I set my fork down to listen to what they had to say.

"Look, Kella's mom just died. And she really misses her." Mackenzie cut right to the chase.

The blonde girl with them looked really sad and seemed like she was about to cry. Her aura was greenish-yellow. I guessed that was Kella. I looked at her sympathetically. My mom died too. I knew how she felt. But at least I could still talk to my mom.

"Is she there?" Kella asked in a trembling tone.

I took a moment to listen to all the spirits talking to me. I heard who I presumed was Kella's mother. She had a yellow aura.

"I'm here! Let my baby know I'm here!" She begged.

"Yes, she's there." I nodded.

"H-hi mom." Kella laughed nervously.

I suddenly felt her mother trying to press into me. Oh no. No no no. She was trying to possess me. Only really desperate spirits usually try this.

I suddenly gripped the end of the table and winced as she tried to gain control of me. I alarmed the girls, who took a step back. Then they decided to get the hell away from me. Probably a good choice. As they were walking back to their seats, Kella's mother gained control of me.

She forced me to stand up really fast and made me shout, "Kella! I love you, baby! The money he wants is behind the fridge!"

The voice I shouted it in was not my own. It was her voice. Kella's mother's. She swiftly and suddenly exited my body leaving me standing there dazed.

Everyone was looking at me like I was a total freak. Everyone except Kella, who recognized her mother's voice. She looked at me with pain, shock, and understanding as tears rolled down her cheeks. I sat back down quickly and tried not to cry myself. I was so embarrassed. And I had no idea what that money thing was about. It sounded like it could be bad.

I sheepishly lifted my head to see if people were still looking at me.

The other girl that was with them gave me a really dirty look. Her aura was green. She had just plain brown hair and tan skin. The scowl on her glossy lips terrified me. I was definitely going to be in trouble for this.

**I POSTED IT HOLLOW EARTH! Deal wit it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I posted another one what is wrong with me I CAN'T STAHP!**

**READ IT MADYLYNE HATTER! (I think that's your name) jk I'm just super hyperrrrrr.**

Chapter 2

So far, I had gotten through the rest of lunch and my English class without getting called to the principal's office. Now I was in computer class. This class was always interesting. Not the stuff that we learn, but how the spirits liked to toy with the students' computers. It was kind of funny.

So if we're typing a document and suddenly a paranormal message from a dead person begins to type itself onto the computer, no one can blame me. The teacher can see all of our computer screens on hers, so she can tell I'm not hacking into them. I couldn't possibly get in trouble for something I didn't do.

Most of the needy spirits leave around this time of the day because there's plenty of power for them in here. It gives them the energy to type messages into computers for students to read themselves.

I had to type a business letter and still wasn't used to not looking at the keyboard, so I was going kind of slow. The sound of static was heard from across the room along with a frustrated growl.

"Mrs. Parkins! My computer's messing up again!" I heard a boy say while raising his hand so the teacher could locate him.

That was his deceased sister messing with him. She liked to do that in this class. She turned his computer off and on and typed gibberish into his keyboard to mess him up.

Now, she was waving her hand on the screen and making static appear to confuse him. The little girl was probably around seven years old when she died. She hasn't aged since.

The ghost girl was giggling up a storm as the teacher struggled to help the poor boy with his computer.

"I swear, only in THIS class is when all the computers go on the fritz." Mrs. Parkins growled, "I can't make it stop. Sorry, Jacob. Try another computer."

I couldn't help but grin. Getting another computer wouldn't help him. His sister would just follow him.

I finally decided to focus completely on my assignment. I was going dreadfully slow, but I had to get it done.

Suddenly, the words began to come out faster, but I wasn't the one typing them. I looked to my side to find my mother was there. Her pretty purple aura glowed from her.

"Mom, you don't have to do this." I whispered.

"You're not typing fast enough. I'll do it." She replied bluntly.

My mother visited me a lot. Mostly when I needed to get something important done so she could help me. I always appreciated that.

"But mom-"

"No buts! This is due by the end of the period. You need to get it done." She hissed back.

I sighed and just let her. I acted like I was the one typing so no one would look twice. Because my computer was, you know, seemingly typing by itself.

She was almost done when the intercom blared an unfortunate announcement. For me, at least.

"JENNA MCARTHY, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" Announced a secretary.

"Ooooh!" Some of the kids in my class laughed.

They knew I was in trouble and so did I.

"You can finish your letter tomorrow, Jenna." The teacher glared daggers at me.

She knew I was in trouble too. Great. I stood up to go, but my mom wouldn't stop typing.

"Mom, stop. I gotta go." I whispered to her.

Some girls gave me some weird looks and my mom reluctantly stopped. I quickly saved the document and logged out of the computer. Then I started down the hall towards the high school office.

I got there and the secretary just told me to go right on inside his office. So I did. I half-expected to see the three girls in there with him, but it was just him in there.

He motioned for me to sit down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of his desk. I did exactly that and stared down at the floor, avoiding looking at him and his light blue aura. My red sneakers had suddenly become so interesting...

"Now Jenna, I think we both know why you're here." Principal Johnson started out slowly.

"It wasn't my fault." I stated flatly.

"I understand, Jenna-"

"Then why am I going to be punished?!" I glared up at him.

We both knew I was here for a punishment. He seemed very upset about this too. He was one of the only teachers in this school who believed me about my ability.

"You really upset Kella, and it was offensive to her what you did." He sighed while rubbing his eyebrows, "I know you say it wasn't your fault, and I believe you, but the parents won't and neither does Kella or her friends. So I no have choice but to take punitive action." He explained gently.

I moaned and leaned back against the chair. It made my back stiff, but I did it anyways to convey my despair to him. Principle Johnson just handed me a yellow detention slip.

"Just have a parent or guardian sign this, or you get a 2-day suspension. If it is signed, you just go to detention tomorrow after school." He said seriously.

"Alright." I sighed and took it.

I already knew the drill. I'd gotten enough detentions to understand what to do.

My stepdad was going to be pissed. But I really hoped he would sign this. I already have enough marks against me. I don't want anymore.

I left the principal's office and the bell for the next class rang. Great. Now I had gym class. And I was going to be late! I realized I left my stuff in Mrs. Parkin's room!

I ran to her room and quickly seized my belongings. Then I ran to my locker and shoved them in. After that I grabbed my gym bag and ran back down the hall to get to the gymnasium. I barely made it in time, but wasn't changed yet.

"Sorry, coach! I was in the principal's office! I'll get changed right away!" I shouted to my gym coach and ran to the girls' locker room.

Most of the girls were just leaving. I quickly changed and rolled on more deodorant. Then ran back out. Apparently, it was volleyball day. I was okay at it, but not good.

I tried to slink back behind everyone so I wouldn't have to hit the ball.

"Jenna, do you have a note from the principal?" Coach Milhoan asked.

"Does a fresh detention slip count?" I joked and waved the slip around.

He just gave me an unamused look and put a check mark by my name to show I wasn't tardy. He probably remembered my name being called on the intercom, too. Score for me!

"Jenna, you serve." He grumbled and tossed me the ball.

Oh, great my serves were always weak. I was desperate to not embarrass myself anymore today.

I moved to the serving position and whispered, "Can someone help me?"

An eager male spirit moved in to aid me. I tossed the ball in the air and hit it as hard as I could. Apparently, the spirit did too. Oops.

The ball went flying impossibly fast and smacked into the other side of the huge gym and then bounced off dangerously, almost smacking a girl in the head.

I gaped at what just happened. I had no idea something like that could happen!

"What the hell, Jenna?! Are you trying to take someone's head off?!" Coach Milhoan screeched at me.

"W-what?" I turned to look at him.

I was still shocked about what just happened.

"Just sit out this game!" He grabbed my arm and forced me to sit down on a wooden bench.

I complied. I was more than happy to sit there and do nothing. Besides, I wasn't really that good at volleyball...

The period was about to end, which meant school was almost over as well. Coach Milhoan blew the whistle and all the teens stopped.

"Time to get changed! Jenna, I need to talk with you so just hold up." He pushed me back down onto the bench when I tried to get up.

When everyone went into the locker rooms, Coach Milhoan began interrogating me.

"Jenna, what you did was dangerous!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well you need to learn to control your own strength! You almost gave a poor girl a concussion!"

"I'm sorry, coach."

"Go get changed. I'll let you go this time."

I got up and went to the locker room. I didn't bother mentioning that a spirit did most of the work. Coach Milhoan was one of the many teachers in this school that didn't believe me when I talked about that stuff.

I was just finishing changing when the male spirit from earlier materialized and came waltzing towards me.

"I hope you're here to say sorry." I growled quietly.

"I'm not." He cocked his head the side in satisfaction, "I wanted to do that."

"What the hell for?!" I shout-whispered at him while putting my clothes back in my gym bag.

"I wanted to show you your potential. With the aid of a 'spirit', as you call us, you can do so much more."

"I don't care." I grabbed my gym bag and ran out the door to get to my locker.

I needed to get my backpack before the bell rang. When I was halfway there, the bell rang and students poured out of the classrooms. I fought my way through them and barely managed to open my locker. I threw my gym bag inside and then snatched out my backpack.

I knew I was going to miss the bus. I sprinted down the halls and one of the teachers yelled at me to walk. I didn't listen, of course, and just kept running until I got to my bus. But it was leaving. Sprinting after it, I yelled at it to stop. All the kids saw me, but just laughed.

"Just hitch a ride on one of your flying ghost friends, you freak!" A boy threw a plastic fork at me through one of the open bus windows.

It was meant to hit me like a spear, but the idiot had no idea how to throw properly. It plunked harmlessly off my head and the bus sped away. I slowed down and realized I had a lot of walking to do. My stepdad was going to kill me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Just remember, people. I have like 6 chapters of this completed. Posting them hurts nothing and wastes none of my time.**

**So read dis and have funz.**

Chapter 3

I arrived home soaking wet. Of course, it started raining as I was going home. Some of the spirits tried to warn me about the downpour beforehand, but I couldn't really do anything about it.

I walked in the door and my shoes squished as I walked. I saw Jason standing there looking absolutely livid.

"And just where the hell have you been, young lady?!" He snapped at me.

"I missed the bus." I sighed.

"And what else?" He moaned.

Somehow, he always knew when I got in trouble.

"I have a detention slip I need signed." I said quietly while looking at the floor.

"GOD-DAMN IT, JENNA!" He shouted at me and I winced a little, "Well that's it! I'm not signing anymore of this shit!"

"But if you don't I'll get suspended for two days!" I gasped.

"Well then, that works out because your GROUNDED!"

"But-!"

"Get to your room!" He bellowed and yanked me there by my damp hair.

He tossed me in and slammed the door. Then I heard his angry footsteps leave.

I just accepted my fate and changed out of my sopping wet clothes. I put on dry ones and picked up my old dripping clothing put them in my hamper. Then I noticed something weird-looking sticking out of my wet jean pocket.

I pulled it out and saw it was the detention slip; completely soggy, fallen apart, and downright ruined. I sighed. It wasn't like I needed it anymore, anyways.

"Tch, tch, tch." I heard the same male spirit utter with disapproval.

"Ugh, what you do YOU want?" I scowled at him.

"I was just checking on you." He shrugged.

"Why would you care about me?" I glared at him.

"Multiple reasons." He smiled.

"Like what?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're very special. I need you."

"So? Lots of spirits 'need' me."

"I intend on teaching you very useful things. I used to be like you at one point, you know."

"What, like when you were actually living?" I snorted.

"Yes, I used to be able to see things no one else could. And I exercised that ability. But unfortunately, in my time, people considered my practices 'evil'. So I was executed before could I use my abilities to their fullest potential."

"Oh, how disappointing." I said sarcastically.

I really just wanted him to leave.

"Yes, it was. But not anymore! I finally found someone like me. Someone who can see spirits as well as auras. And I have plans for us..."

I suddenly realized that this man didn't have an aura.

"Why don't you have an aura?" I asked.

"I do." He answered.

"Why can't I see it?"

"I've been hiding it."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, you should know! You're hiding yours right now!"

"What? No I'm not. I don't have an aura."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't! I've never seen mine!"

"... Would you like to?"

"What?"

"I can teach you to reveal your aura. Would you like to see it?"

"Uh, sure." I shrugged.

"Stare at your hands."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." I looked down at my hands, "Now what?"

"Stare at them and think of a rainbow. Then focus on one color."

I began to crack up with laughter.

"Don't laugh! Do as I say or you'll live your life without knowing your true self!" He growled.

That just seemed so corny! It made me laugh more, but I eventually I stopped and regained my senses.

"S-sorry. I'll do as you say." I wiped a tear from my eye.

He glared at me and I decided to actually listen. I stared at my hands and imagined a rainbow. I tried to focus on one color and found it.

"Orange." I said out loud.

"Good," he smiled, "What hue?"

"Huh?"

"Is it light orange, dark orange, red orange, what?" He clarified.

"Uhhh, I dunno." I looked back down at my hands.

There wasn't a lick of color emanating from me at all. I felt stupid. This felt stupid. This guy was stupid! Urgh!

"I still don't see anything." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I do." He grinned.

"What?! What color am I?!" I asked excitedly.

"Look for yourself."

"How?!" I desperately surveyed my hands but still saw nothing.

"Look at your torso! You should KNOW where people's auras come from! It surely doesn't come from their hands!"

I looked down with embarrassment and my breath caught in my throat. It looked exactly how I would've wanted it to.

"Burnt orange!" I gasped.

It was orange mixed with a bit of brown. It reminded me of a sunset. I liked the color very much.

"Now what does yours look like?" I asked curiously.

He looked nervous.

"What? What is it? Can't you show me?"

"Yes. I can." He smiled and did just that.

I just stared at him in confusion. He was burnt orange. Just like mine. PRECISELY like mine. It was freaky.

"Interesting, isn't i-"

"Get out." I snapped.

"Wh-what?"

"GET OUT!" I yelled at him.

I didn't like this. He was scaring me.

"Fine, but I'll be back. I see you need time to think." He smirked.

I just glared at him as he turned into a breathtaking burnt orange orb and left through my window. Although it was closed, he still went straight through the grimy glass pane.

He was breathtaking because he glowed brightly and he was HUGE. Well, not extremely big. Just bigger than any orb I've ever seen. The larger the orb, the more complicated the soul.

I made a face as he left. Remember what I said about people with the same aura? They're either attracted or repulsed by each other? Yeah, I think I'm more repulsed by him. I really don't like him. He unnerves me.

I growled and laid down in my bed. One of the spirits flipped the light switch for me. They didn't usually do that for me, but I waved it off and muttered a thank-you. I looked up at my ceiling and watched them flit through the air.

Some orbs were teeny-tiny. Probably the souls of insects or other less-complicated creatures. They don't know how to materialize, so I wasn't sure. Some larger and smarter animals like dogs, cats, horses, etc., can materialize.

I leaned back against my pillows and inspected my room from there. The walls were white and the paint was beginning to peel and chip off. The windows were grimy and I could never get them clean for some reason. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

This small apartment was all we could afford, though. I was lucky we could find a cheap one like this one with a room for me.

I could hear Jason's footsteps approaching my door. He opened it loudly.

"Look, I'm going out with my friends. You're still grounded, so you can't leave your room! And I'll know if you do!" He grunted and swiftly shut the door again.

I moaned and ran my fingers through my hair. He was going to get drunk with them! Dang it! He gets even more angry when he gets drunk. I heard him leave the apartment and just laid there in despair.

Soon, I was startled by the window opening. I jolted up and looked to the window. A little black cat was jumping down from the windowsill and it entered my room. What the-?! How'd it open the window?! Or climb up here?!

It jumped onto the bed and sat down across from me. I inspected the animal and saw it wasn't completely black. A small white patch was on its chest and some white patches popped up here and there on its paws. I noticed its tail had a white tip as well.

Then I saw its eyes. I couldn't tell the color because it's pupils were completely taking up the irises. That meant this cat was possessed! I gasped in shock.

Suddenly, the spirit inside it released itself. It was none other than Persius. He smiled at me casually as the cat's legs gave out and it slowly tried to come to its senses. I grabbed the poor thing and held it close to me protectively.

"Why would you do this?!" I snapped at him angrily.

"Did you know animals can only see us if we materialize?" He completely avoided the question and asked me one instead.

"What? Ugh, I don't care!" I growled and turned my attentions to the tiny kitty in my arms.

I noticed the young cat gave off a green aura. It mewed at me in fear and then hissed at Persius. He just smiled kindly at it. But there was something else in that smile. It was like... He knew something was going to happen to it.

"Why did you bring me a cat?" I glared at him.

"Because I need to teach you how to do something."

"With a cat?!"

"Yes. I was thinking about using a person, but that probably wouldn't work out so well. So I brought a cat instead." He shrugged.

"You dork! I can't have a cat in here! What is so freaking important that you just HAVE to teach me it?!"

"You can make others experience what you see and hear." He grinned.

"...What?" I asked.

"Do you want to try it?"

I bit my lip. I really wanted to know what he meant. I was very curious.

"Ffffffine." I sighed out.

"Excellent." He smiled.

**Kittyyyyyy! DONT GET TOO ATTATCHED TO IT LIKE I DID... JUST TAKE MY ADVICE. NO MATTER HOW ADORABLE IT IS.**


	5. Chapter 4

**JUST TAKE MY WORD FOR IT. DO NOT GET ATTACHED TO THE KITTY.**

Chapter 4

_"No! Wrong! Try it again!"_ Persius scolded me for probably the eighth time.

He had been trying to get me to learn how to show others what I experience, but so far it was a bust. Apparently, I had to put my hands on the little cat's head and focus.

But I kept failing! I would place my hands in the wrong place or not focus the right way.

"I'm trying!" I hissed.

_"Once more! Try it again!"_ He demanded.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. We'd been at this for nearly an hour and I was getting sick of it.

I tried to gently pull the cat away from me since it was practically clinging to me. It was afraid of Persius and it kept cuddling up to me to get me to protect it.

But I had to move it. I placed in front of me carefully and placed my hands on the right parts of its head. I had to place my hands on an area where the skull wasn't as thick. Then I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

_"You're not supposed to close your eyes!"_ He pointed out a fact I had forgotten.

"Well how else am I supposed to focus?!" I snapped at him.

_"Just... Stare at the spirits that are in here! The ones that haven't materialized!"_

"Okay, okay." I grumbled.

Then I looked up my ceiling and stared at the spirits. I felt my eyes kind of glaze over and slowly looked at the cat. It's green eyes were wide and it swatted at a small orb as it passed by. I smiled in amusement and heard Persius begin to slowly clap.

He looked at me with pride and I realized that I did it! The cat could see the things I could! It bounced out of my grip to try to pounce on another ball and suddenly the cat stopped.

The little cat looked around in confusion. It must not have been able to see them anymore since I stopped touching it. It looked at me and meowed, as if it were asking me where they went. I scooped up the young cat and cuddled it. Then I felt it trying to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Dang it, Persius! Leave the poor cat alone!" I shouted at him.

He possessed it again. He forced it to walk to windowsill and I tried to grab the cat. Persius was probably going to have it leave now. I had actually gotten a bit attached to it and wanted to love on it a bit more.

The cat jumped to windowsill with me close behind. I expected him to have it climb down the building. But instead, he made it do something far worse. I watched in horror as he made the poor cat jump into the open air. I tried to catch it, but it was already too late.

He quickly left the cat's body and materialized beside me to watch as it plummeted down. It hit the ground with a sickening 'crack' sound and died instantly. We were on the fifth floor of the seven story apartment complex. There was no way it survived. I gripped the windowsill with a wave of grief that quickly turned into anger.

I turned to face Persius shaking with anger. He looked pleased with himself as he looked down at the poor little cat's body. I saw a ball of green light slowly start to rise out of the body and I snapped.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I shrieked at him.

He looked surprised.

_"Do what?!"_ He acted as if it were perfectly normal to kill innocent cats.

"You killed it!" I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks.

_"It was just a cat, calm yourself!" _

"IT WAS AN INNOCENT LIFE AND YOU KILLED IT FOR FUN!" I yelled at him.

_"There are way too many of those things in the street anyways! It was going to die sooner or later."_

"So?! I could've helped it! I loved it a lot and you just crushed the life out of it for no good reason!"

_"Jenna-"_

"NO! SHUT UP! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

_"But-"_

"I DONT CARE! LEAVE!" I started to bawl.

He pursed his lips and turned into his big orange orb. He left through the open window as I threw myself onto my bed and cried.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up around twilight. I looked to my side and saw that the cat's now greenish spirit body was sitting beside me. It saw I was awake and tried to rub against me. It felt cold. Very cold.

"Hi, kitty." I sniffled.

_"Meow."_ It replied.

Suddenly a flood of desperate spirits surged into my room. They started to whisper strange warnings to me.

_"Hide."_

_"Close the window!"_

_"He's coming."_

These new spirits startled the cat. It turned into a green ball and whizzed away quickly.

"Don't leave!" I begged it, but it didn't listen.

_"You need to run."_

_"Please, save yourself!"_

I ignored the spirits. They were just trying to scare me. They often did things like this. I hopped up from my bed and quietly opened the door to my room. I peeked out and saw that Jason wasn't home yet. I walked out and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I was starving.

I opened the fridge and found that there was some leftover pizza. I put a piece on a plate and popped it in the microwave.

As it was microwaving I searched the cupboards for something else. I found some bananas and took one. The microwave beeped and I took my pizza and banana to my room. I set the plate on my bed and grabbed my backpack. I searched through it until I found my homework. Luckily, my backpack was waterproof so the rain didn't ruin it. I sat on my bed and did my homework while I ate.

_"He's watching you." _

_"It's too late for you."_

_"Please try to hide!"_

I looked up and almost spit my pizza across the room. Several of the spirits materialized... And they looked horrible.

Smiles were cut into their faces and some were gutted. They must have died horribly. Or they're just changing their appearances to frighten me. Ugh, I was so done paying attention these stupid spirits!

"This isn't funny." I narrowed my eyes at them, "And I'm not falling for it."

Then I arrogantly took a bite of my pizza and went back to my homework, ignoring their pleas. I finished my homework and my banana at the same time and shut my biology book. I shoved all my papers back into my backpack and walked back into the kitchen to dump my plate in the sink. But I couldn't.

There were dishes piled up because Jacob neglected to do them. I just sighed and decided that he was somehow going to know that I was out of my room. It's not like he could be mad at me if my excuse was that I only did the dishes for him. We didn't have a dishwasher, so I'd have to wash them by hand. I didn't mind, though.

_"You need to get out of here."_

_"Go. Run. Run far away. Don't let him catch you."_

_"Call the police!"_

_"Please! Don't end up like us!"_

_"Run!"_

_"Hide!"_

_"Please!"_

I grit my teeth and ignored them. They would shut up eventually. They always leave when they find out I won't react. It just sometimes took a day or two.

I silently scrubbed the dishes and placed them on the drying rack. It took only about ten minutes and then I decided to look at the clock.

It was 8:40. I decided to go to bed. Besides, Jason might be home soon and I didn't want to be caught out of my room when he did.

I would've taken a shower, but I'd already gotten rained on. So I supposed I didn't need one tonight. I hopped onto my bed and didn't bother to change into pajamas.

_"Don't go to sleep."_

_"He'll get you if you do."_

_"You might not wake up."_

_"Please listen."_

_"Are you really this stupid?!"_

_"We're trying to help you!"_

I definitely wasn't going to get any sleep with THEM around. Instead of sleeping, I took out my phone and began to mess around on the internet. Soon they quieted down because most of the spirits gave up and left.

My eyelids began to droop and I accidentally dropped my phone off the bed. I was too lazy to pick it up and my eyes had already closed. Then I fell asleep.

**I'm so so so sorry about the poor kitty don't kill me I'm sorry. It broke my heart too. I almost cried when I wrote that part. I love cats. And that one was young and adorable. It didn't deserve that. I apologize.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guess what? JEFF IS ACTUALLY IN THIS CHAPTER! Wow! Isn't that amazing?!**

**Btw, I updated the prologue so it wasn't absolutely terrible. **

**And ONLY Jeff the Killer is going to be in here. No other creepypasta. Just putting that out there for you guys.**

Chapter 5

The spirits woke me up in the middle of the night.

_"He's here! He's here!"_

_"There's no hope for you!"_

_"Are you happy now, stupid girl?!"_

"Ngh, shut up." I grumbled and flipped onto my back.

I hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. And I didn't want to because it was warm anyways. Probably because the window was open and since it was early fall, it was still kind of hot.

_"He's going to kill you."_

_"He's here!"_

_"He's in the room!"_

_"DO SOMETHING, GIRL!"_

Just to appease them for a moment, I sat up groggily and looked around the room. There was nothing but shadows. Stupid jerks. I plopped back down onto my bed and tried to go back to sleep.

But I was startled awake. Something was on the bed. I opened my eyes, half expecting to find the ghost of the dead cat. But a different spirit was there. Boy, did he look strange. The teenager was looming over me with wild black hair and pure white flesh. His eyes were wide open and surrounded by blackened skin. And there was smile carved into his face. This spirit was probably playing the part of the man who the others were 'warning' me about.

Well, I wasn't going to give them any satisfaction. I ignored the spirit and rolled onto my side to go back to sleep. But he yanked my arm to pull me back! That's when I realized that he was no spirit.

I could feel the warmth and oils of his fingertips. Then the scent of his unwashed body wafted through my nose. This guy was alive! ...Gross.

I stared up at him in curiosity. He seemed frustrated.

"... Aren't you going to scream? Run? Fight?" He asked in a raspy voice, "Aren't you afraid?"

I shook my head.

"Well why not?!" He growled.

"I've seen worse, I guess..." I shrugged.

"Well just see about that," his carved in smile grew wider, "It's time to go to sleep!"

I gave a him a confused look. This boy was obviously insane. The spirits had gone quiet with fear when I first noticed him in the room. Now they were whispering to me, warning me again.

_"Sleep means death!"_

_"He's going to kill you!"_

_"Get the knife! It's in his hoodie pocket!"_

_"Yes, get it!" _

_"You can reach it!"_

_"Hurry!"_

But I made no move. I wasn't afraid to die. I knew what would happen to me and I didn't mind that fate at all.

Like the spirits warned, the teen pulled out a sharp kitchen knife from the pocket of his white hoodie. I made no move to apprehend him.

A spirit materialized in the corner of the room.

_"Please, tell Jeff something for me..."_ The spirit asked hopefully.

Who was Jeff? Oh, Jeff was the boy about to kill me. Duh. The young spirit stared at the ground. He had brown hair and asked me nicely once more to tell Jeff something. Eh, might as well.

"Liu says he misses you. And that he still loves you." I said quietly while staring at the knife that would end my life (THAT RHYMED).

Jeff stopped dead.

"WHO?" His voice trembled.

"Liu." I replied.

"Liu is gone!" He spat, "I put him to sleep myself!"

"I know he's dead."

"Then how would you know what he feels?!"

"I can see the spirits of the deceased."

Jeff just laughed.

"Oh really?" He giggled.

"Yes, really." I confirmed.

He laughed some more.

"You're funny." He smiled, making his carved-in smile wider.

"I am? Why?" I looked at him confusedly.

He just broke out into a fit of giggles and didn't reply. I glared at him, but he was too busy cackling to notice. Yep, he was nuts. His aura also seemed to be all over the place. It would jump from one color to another and seemed very unstable. He finally calmed down and wiped a tear from his unblinking eye.

"Oh, you're a riot! Too bad I'm going to kill you~!" He hummed.

_"She shan't be harmed!"_

_"Yes, the great Persius has plans for her!" _

_"Great plans!"_

_"Defend her!" _

_"Protect her!"_

_"Assail him!"_

_"We shall drive him off!"_

Several spirits had arrived suddenly and they sucked a lot of the heat and energy out of the room. It got so cold I could practically see my breath. Jeff noticed the drop in temperature too. He seemed confused as the spirits became visible to him as well.

Their orbs glowed bright with energy. He tried to touch one and it burned him. He let out an feral cry as the orbs began swirling around and burning him in various places where he had open skin.

He swatted at them, but to no avail. Liu yelled at them and tried to stop them, but they kept pushing him back aggressively.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I shouted at them and they reluctantly stopped.

Jeff was sitting on the end of my bed. His arms were wrapped around his head protectively and he peeked through them to make sure the spirits were no longer attacking. Warmth slowly filled the room again.

"The HELL was that?!" He growled.

"They got angry because you tried to hurt me..." I trailed off.

I was just as surprised as him. They hardly ever acted up like this.

"Who is they?!"

"The spirits." I shrugged.

"... Liu did this to me?" His eyes were wide.

"No, Liu is in the corner. Over there." I pointed, "He tried to stop them, but they held him back."

"Where?!"

"There." I pointed more obviously.

He stared intently at the corner, his eyes scouring it from top to bottom.

More spirits came in. They were victims of Jeff.

_"Stupid asshole!" _

_"Kill him, girl!"_ A spirit urged me.

_"That hateful man."_

_"How dare he!"_

_"Why? What did I do?" _A young girl cried.

_"He shouldn't be alive."_

_"He's the one who should die!"_

_"End all the future suffering caused by him!"_

_"I hate him!"_

_"Jerk!"_

_"Stupid!"_

_"Freak!"_

They all began to insult him even though he couldn't hear them. But I could. I actually began to feel sorry for him.

I turned to head to view him and he was still staring at that corner. Liu was standing there staring right back at him.

"I- I see nothing." He frowned.

I remembered what Persius had taught me. Should I... show him? Liu actually seems like he's very important to Jeff.

Yes, I should show him.

**Nbdnovenfjovnfsoivnojsf what am I doing. It took forever for my iPad to register the gibberish I typed. You fail, iPad. **

**AND I STILL DON'T HAVE A GOOD TITLE FOR THIS. SOMEBODY HELP ME COME UP WITH A TITLE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I HAVE A TITLE! It seems legit so far. Thank you all for attempting to help me! Those who helped get imaginary sparkle-cookies!**

***Hands out sparkle cookies to helpful people***

**Now enjoy this weird story!**

Chapter 6

"Jeff...?" I said softly.

His head snapped over in my direction.

"WHAT." He snarled at me and I flinched a little.

He was in the process of still trying to make out Liu's shape in the corner and apparently I interrupted him. And he probably was surprised I knew his name because it was the first time I used it.

"... Would you like to see Liu?" I asked him gently.

He cocked his head to the side like a curious animal.

"Yes. How?" He said slowly.

"I can show you what I can see and hear. Would you like me to show you?"

"I'll be able to see him?"

"Yes."

He nodded and smiled greatly, which made his fake smile seem to almost touch his ears.

"Show me!" He demanded like a child.

I realized that I would have to touch him. He seemed so weird and the thought of touching him made my stomach churn. I slowly crawled over to him and he grew tense. He must not trust me. Being a murderer, he probably didn't have anyone he could really trust.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you." I clarified as I sat down next to him and raised up my palms to show I had no weapons.

He relaxed slightly and I moved my palms toward his head. He bared his teeth like an animal and moved back.

"Don't you want to see him?" I asked.

He stopped and slowly nodded.

"Then I'm going to have to touch you." I stated.

"F-fine." He fidgeted and then sat still.

Since I was on his left side, my left arm sort of reached over awkwardly as my palm touched his right temple.

I stared at he ceiling and let my vision blur. I felt him suddenly grow stiff.

"There're... sparkles..." He stammered out confusedly.

"Those are spirits. They don't always have enough energy to materialize, so they float around like that." I explained.

"They're yelling at me!" He looked at them puzzled.

"Of course. They're mad at you for killing them." I told him.

He smiled maniacally and began laughing. He stopped suddenly and grew serious.

"LIU." he turned to look at the corner.

Liu looked like a deer in headlights as Jeff stared him down.

"Hey, bro." He waved at him and then looked down to the floor.

The moment was so full of tension I was afraid the room was going to blow up or something.

"I don't want to see anymore." Jeff grew stiff and stared down at the ground like Liu was.

"Why-"

"JUST FUCKING STOP IT!" He bellowed as he quickly turned to face me with his knife out.

I jumped back in surprise which caused him to miss as he swung the knife at me. His eyes scanned the room from top to bottom to make sure he couldn't see anything anymore.

"Good." He grunted gruffly and relaxed.

Then he flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He must have been trying to sleep because he just laid there and stared without moving. I actually had to stare at his chest to make sure he was breathing because he wasn't moving at all!

He wasn't even blinking. Then I realized he probably wasn't _able_ to blink! He didn't appear to have eyelids. His eyes started to roll back into his head as he fell asleep. They started moving independently in different directions while he was dreaming. Ewwwww.

Then I thought to myself, "Wait, there's a murderer sleeping in my bedroom."

But why?! I decided to find out. I really wanted him to leave so I could get some sleep myself. I gently nudged his shoulder with my foot. He didn't react at all.

"Hey!" I kicked him harder.

He stirred and his eyes rolled back to their normal places.

"What." He muttered.

"...Why are you still here?" It took me more courage then it should've to ask him. I don't know why.

"I'm tired. I might as well sleep here." He stared at me irritably.

"Well... Can you leave?" I fidgeted awkwardly on my bed.

"No." He smiled, "I'm staying right here."

"Well where am I going to sleep?!"

"Right there."

"How?!"

"Just lay there and close your eyes!"

"But you're taking up the bed!"

"So?"

"Just go sleep on the couch or something-!"

"No! Beds are for sleeping in! Not couches!"

"Couches are too!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes, they are!"

"Nope!"

"Well, they _can_ be slept in!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Why won't you leave?!"

"... You want to know the real reason why?"

"Yes!"

"Because you don't want me to. You want me to stay right here so you can see my pretty face. You think I'm beautiful. So I'm staying here for you. Because you really want me to." He smiled at me.

The fuck? J-just, _what_?! I stared at him, amazed at how one could be so vain and stupid. He stared right back at me with that stupid smile of his. I face-palmed and shook my head. How could this moron seriously kill people?

"Yes, because I just love how your eyes wiggle around weirdly while you sleep." I laced that statement with so much sarcasm, you'd have to be deaf to not realize I wasn't serious.

No wait, even a deaf person could read my lips and see the sarcasm.

"I usually wear a sleeping mask but I lost it, and I knew you liked me." He smirked.

I guess insane murderers are immune to sarcasm.

"SARCASM." I practically spat in his face.

He grabbed my bangs and pulled so fast I didn't realize it until my face was smashed into my blankets and he was pinning me down.

"You're just like the rest. The rest of all these lowly people. I actually thought you were different for once, that you were worth keeping alive. But I guess I was wrong. And now I have to correct my mistake." He sat on top of my back and smiled.

Well, he always smiled. But this one was genuine. I could hear it in his voice. He pulled on the back of my hair so my head was suspended and my neck was exposed. He slowly positioned his knife in front of neck and stopped, waiting for my reaction.

"Okay." I said.

"What." He blinked.

"I already know what'll happen when I die and I don't mind that at all. Go ahead." I dared him.

He was frozen and silent. I couldn't see his face but knew he was scowling.

He moved his knife away, released my hair, and climbed off of me.

"You're no fun." He scoffed.

I just continued to lay there on my stomach. I watched him climb back onto the bed. He leaned his back against the bed post and we just watched each other for awhile. I slowly sat up and fixed my hair. He made it messy.

"I gave you a lot of room. So..." He cocked his head and waited.

"So... What?"

"So... You know... You can..."

"...Sleep?"

"Yes! Geez!" He let out an exasperated breath.

"Why couldn't you just say it?" I asked confusedly.

"Because I only use that term on 'special' occasions." He huffed and put his knife back in his pocket.

"Alright..." I slowly laid down on the bed.

I couldn't sleep because I knew he was there. I knew he was staring at me. I moved my head to look at him. He was still sitting there and had his arms crossed. He saw me looking at him and his expression didn't change.

After a minute or two of intense staring, he finally laid down at the end of the bed. I couldn't see his face after that. But I supposed he was finally asleep.

I closed my eyes and drifted off as well. Tonight was a weird night. Even for my standards.

**Jeff is so weird. I LOVE HOW HIS EYES WIGGLE AROUND WEIRDLY WHILE HE SLEEPS... SARCASM OF COURSE. **

**Btw, the thing about his eyes moving independently actually happens when people sleep. **

**Why do you think everything is blurry when you first wake up? It's because your eyes are slightly off-center and they have to realign themselves. YAY NOW WE KNOW WEIRD THINGS!**

**DID YOU ALL ENJOY YOUR COOKIES? If the answer is yes, then people who review get imaginary sparkle-cookies as well.**

**I know this is already a long author's note, but eh, what the hell. Why not add more to it?**

**Do you all understand why I don't do disclaimers? Because this is fanfiction. This whole bleeping website is almost nothing but fanfictions!**

**DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS? It means that this is obviously FAN-made FICTION. Hence the name 'FANFICTION'. **

**I do not like to point out the blatantly obvious. But I just felt like I had to do it anyways. **

**Did you all pay attention? Are you also not judging that I'm posting this in the middle of the night for no reason?**

**If you you said yes to one or both of these questions, you get an imaginary sparkle-cookie.**

**Remember to review so you can receive another!**


End file.
